It's over now the music of the night?
by crazyphantomfan
Summary: Can the music of the night really be over? Can Erik just go on living his life knowing Christine is still out there? I'M REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES, BUT THE STORIES ARE SO MUCH BETTER! PLEASE R&R! PLEASE!


It's over now the music of the night?

Chapter One- Painful Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, if I could, I would though.

A/N: This chapter takes place in Erik's P.O.V. (first person). It switches back from real life to his memories. Oh, and please not the G-d is not a spelling error, I prefer to write it that way because I find it more appropriate. Thanks for your time, and please enjoy:

_Memory_ "Angel of music, you deceived me. I gave you my mind blindly." She looked at me with anger, fear, compassion, and hope. I didn't care anymore about her feelings, I was going to force her into marriage, and I would be happy for the rest of my life. I replied coldly to her, "You try my patience, make your choice!" She looked at me again and started to slowly tear. She said, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? G-d give me courage to show you, you are not alone…"She came up to me, put the ring on her finger, and kissed me.

_Present Day _The though of that night took all my energy away. It cut me every time the same way it did that dreadful night. I didn't want to think about it, but when I do think about that kiss, I can feel her lips against mine just as it was that night.

_Memory _It was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. I felt like shouting to the heavens how lucky I was. I completely forgot about the world and everything that was going on. She let go, and I came back to my senses. My emotions changed on me suddenly and I got angry and sad and started to cry. I walked away from her and started to yell at her hoarsely, "Take her, forget me, forget all of this! Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Take the boat, swear to me never to tell! The secrets you know, of the angel in hello! Go now! Go now and leave me!" She untied Raoul, and they walked toward the boat. I sat down, and wound up my music box. It started to play the Masquerade music. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her walking back. I sang along with the box, "Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you. Christine I love you."

_Present Day _I felt more and more weight being added to my chest as I got to this part of my memories. I felt like exploding but I calmed myself down, and started to cry silent tears. I couldn't take thinking of that again, it would surely kill me. I just wish she hadn't left. I wanted her with me right now so badly that I would do anything at all. I shook the feeling out of my body, and stood up. I walked into the kitchen of my lonely house and picked up the photograph that I treasured for so long, and always would. It was Christine. They had taken pictures of all the dance girls, and I found it in her dressing room one day. She looked so beautiful in her outfit. I put it back on the table, and walked over to the faucet. I turned the cold water on and splashed myself, waking me up a little bit. I started breathing heavy knowing that I couldn't go on like this and something had to be done. I walked into the bathroom, and turned the hot water on to fill the bathtub. While it was filling, I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Walking back to the bathroom, I started crying. I had to put my self out of this torment, and this was the only way. There was no "good" way, but for some people it would be very good for me to no longer exist. It cut deeply into both of my arms and legs. I didn't even bother getting undressed. I got in the tub, knowing that hot water makes you bleed faster. I started to feel very light headed and dizzy, I rested in the water and thought of the picture on the kitchen table. "I just hope you'll have the decency to find out what's become of The Phantom of the Opera." And with that, everything went black.

A/N: I know some reader might not be happy with what just happened, but you'll see what happens in chapters to come, don't worry.


End file.
